


Mean Girls

by saltiestcoconut



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Boys in Skirts, I don't even go here what the hell, Implied Transphobia, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Ugh someone please stop me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltiestcoconut/pseuds/saltiestcoconut
Summary: Crow wears a skirt. Jack doesn't appreciate the attention he gets. Yusei gets caught in the middle.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Mean Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AKnightOfAGoodKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/gifts).



> I would say this is an unofficial gift for Flame but that would mean that Flame knows, but they don't.  
> I want to see how long it takes for him to realize this fic exists lol 
> 
> Also this is entirely self-indulgent I need to get rid of this lil bunny omg  
> Someone please talk to me clearly I'm spending too much time talking to Flame omg help me 
> 
> In other news I really like writing Jack? He's such a drama king and a silly character he's really fun to write omg love that guy
> 
> PS: if memory serves me right I recall flame headconning Crow as a afab genderfluid dude so I stole that concept for this fic. Hence the feels comfortable wearing skirts and shit.

Crow beamed as he entered the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his boyfriends, excited to show off his outfit for the day. Jack was sipping his coffee that Yusei finally managed to convince to drink at home instead of the coffee shop he liked to frequent while Yusei finished up breakfast. 

“Hey boys, do you like my outfit for today?” Crow asked, performing a little twirl when he noticed their attention was on them.

“Of course I do,” Yusei said, “That skirt looks adorable on you.”

Crow giggled, “thanks Yusei,” then he turned to Jack and rocked himself on his feet. “... So Jack? How do I look?” 

Jack gave him a glance, “You look the same as usual. Only now you’re wearing a skirt.” 

Crow gasped, “rude!”

Jack shrugged, “you always look adorable, I don’t know why you’re so mad.” 

Yusei placed a gentle hand on Jack’s shoulders, “he was looking for a compliment from you.”

“Why though? He knows he looks cute, he doesn’t need it.” 

Crow rolled his eyes as he took his seat, “it’s still nice being told that,” he grumbled.

Yusei broke the ice by placing breakfast on the table, effectively changing the topic and resolving any tension that might still have remained. 

~.~.~

After breakfast, Yusei, Jack and Crow went grocery shopping; Jack tagged along because he would always complain that the coffee Crow would get didn’t taste good. As soon as they stepped inside the store, Jack bolted to the coffee aisle, Yusei grabbed a basket, and Crow browsed around the clearance section. He picked up a loaf of bread and examined it when he heard some snide comments coming from behind him. 

He ignored them, but of course someone said loud enough for Crow to hear, ”what is a pretty thing like you doing shopping all by yourself?” 

Crow turned around, “You know I’m a dude right?” 

The guy raised his eyebrow, his friends smirking behind him, “with those legs and that ass? I highly doubt it.” 

“Excuse me,” Yusei said, shielding Crow with his body, “is there a problem here?” 

The boys gaped at Yusei, “no. No trouble. We were just leaving.”

They quickly took their leave, Crow simply putting the bread in the basket Yusei had gotten. “Just don’t tell Jack about this. I don’t want him getting another assault charge, we’re lucky we managed to get out of the last one.” 

Yusei rubbed the back of his head. “He knows. He was the one who told me in the first place.” 

Crow’s mouth dropped and he looked around, “oh no. Oh no, where did he go? He’s not planning a homicide is he?”

“Jack wouldn’t do that,” Yusei said, but the furrow of his brow betrayed his doubts.

“We’re not sure if Jack wouldn’t do that, so we should make sure that he doesn’t,” Crow said, pulling his phone out and moving to dial Jack’s number.

“I’m not planning homicide,” Jack grumbled, walking up to the duo, but this time with a different outfit than he had on earlier. 

“Jack what the hell,” Crow gapped before he burst out laughing, flicking Jack’s new skirt with his finger. “Oh my god, is that my skirt?” He gasped between giggles, “it barely even fits you!” 

Jack, of course, ignored Crow’s laughter. He cocked his hip towards Yusei, “skirts are surprisingly comfortable to wear. You should try it sometime.” 

Yusei joined Crow in his laughter, the two laughing for a long moment before Jack rolled his eyes and dragged the two to continue their shopping. 

~.~.~

The next time something similar happened, Crow was walking across the main square of the campus he shared with Jack and Yusei. This time, he was wearing a more feminine outfit consisting of a long sleeved crop top, mini skirt, heels, and sunglasses to complete the look. He got plenty of catcalls as he walked by, but by raising the volume of the music he was listening to, he was able to ignore them. Jack, who approached Crow to surprise him, wasn’t able to. 

“Don’t you get tired of getting catcalled every time you wear a skirt?” Jack asked, plucking Crow’s earbud from his ear. 

“Jack! Don’t do that!” he chided as he kissed Jack to greet him. “I tend to just ignore them. Even if anyone tries anything, I can handle them.” 

Jack chuckled, remembering their rough childhood full of fistfighting. “I know you can. Doesn’t mean you still can’t be bothered by it.”

Crow shrugged, “Walk faster Daddy Long Legs, Yusei is waiting for us.” 

Jack chuckled and sped up as Crow had requested, “Whatever you say, little birdie.” 

Crow frowned as he struggled to catch up with Jack, “whatever he grumbled.” 

The following day, Crow was once again wearing a skirt and once again getting catcalled. He didn’t bother showing any signs of recognizing the calls, and simply walked on. 

When he saw Yusei and Jack waiting for him in the distance, his steps sped up until he was running to get to them. His steps slowed to a stop when he noticed what they were wearing. “What are you two wearing?” he said as he approached them at a more reasonable pace. 

Yusei pinched and adjusted his skirt, while Jack swished his hips from side to side, “your skirts,” they said nearly in sync. 

Crow shook his head, “oh my god they barely fit you two, who’s idea was this?”

“Jack’s,” Yusei deadpan. 

“Do you like it?” Jack asked as he spun around, the skirt barely flaring up around him.

Crow rolled his eyes, “you’re both lucky I prefer the loose skirts.” He then reached up to give Yusei and Jack kisses. “Ready to go?” he asked. 

Jack took the lead while Yusei hung back with Crow. Yusei took Crow’s hand and gave it a kiss while Jack blabbered on about something or another. After a few minutes, Jack walked behind the two and slung his arms around both Yusei and Crow. He gave them both kisses before he said, “we should all wear skirts more often, doesn’t that sound like fun? We can be like the Mean Girl! ‘on Wednesday we wear skirts’!” 

“That’s stupid,” Crow said. 

Yusei shrugged, “it’s not a bad idea.” 

Jack grinned, “then it’s settled. We should go to the mall after school and actually buy skirts for Yusei and I, because I swear I can’t feel my legs.” 

**Author's Note:**

> h  
> Leave me be foul demons


End file.
